Ashes and Wine
by BabyBlueEyes23
Summary: A series of OneShots comprised of various shippings. Any requests are greatly appreciated :)
1. Chapter 1: Autum Kiss (Ash&May)

**A/N: HEY LOVLIES :D so if you guys had read my note on my bio page, this is starting over on the "Lost In You" series :D IDK why I felt a need to do this, but I did LOL :D I hope you guys enjoy this fist installment of the series of One-Shots :)**

**These will not be connected unless plainly stated in the Authros Note of that chapter:D**

**ANY ships or scenarios are COMPLETELY WELCOMED, well more like APPRECIATED! I would LVOE the help :D**

**Thank you all for giving this story a chance and again, I would LOVE the thoughts on this first chapter :D**

**HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU SOON :D**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, nor am I affiliated with the franchisee, and the titel of this story comes from the song "Ashes and Wine" by A Fine Frenzy :) **

**Ashes And Wine**

**Chapter1: Autumn Kiss (Advanceshiping)**

~Love~

The gentle autumn breeze blows freely through the open grounds of the farm land. The rays of light, beating from the setting sun, makes it so the golden tree tops seem as if flames burning against the green grass.

The delightful scents of spices, and liquid caramel tickle the nostrils of the few hundred pedestrians wandering the vast fields of pumpkin patches, and apple filled trees.

If it had been any other occasion, Ash Ketchum would have never spent a moment of his time in such a place. He would rather be training with his pokemon, or even play on one of his numerous game councils. However, hearing the giggle escape her lips, makes enduring the chilly air, and crowded area, _completely worth it_.

Her soft tresses of amber dangle freely inches below her dainty shoulders, framing her angelic face, while the lime-green tone of the scarf wrapped around her neck intensifies the piercing sapphire of her eyes.

"Glad you're enjoying this," Ash mutters with a playful grin, as he tries to wipe away the spilled ice-cream on his T-shirt.

"Sorry Ash," May attempts to apologize, even though her soft voice is yet colored with chuckles.

The young woman pulls the napkin concealing the stick of the caramel apple she holds, and assists in dabbing away the dessert from his dark polo.

"Thanks," he smiles, though the grins falters slightly as his soft mahogany orbs catch on her azure pools.

_Suddenly the two find themselves in a motionless silence, May's hand still resting against Ash's chest_.

It remains peculiar to Ash, seeing May as such a beautiful, intelligent, and ambitious woman. _So far away from the pretty, materialistic, close minded girl he had met in LittleRoot Town, all those years ago._

Ash finds himself simply unable to pull his gaze away from her, she has become the one person that when he is ever near, _all else_ seems to deteriorate, and all that exists is her and him.

The brunette can not tare her hand from his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat brings an odd warmth to come over her. It is the very same emotion that washes over May whenever she catches that familiar golden glint in Ash's eyes whenever he stares at her, thinking that her attention is elsewhere.

May is shocked once she senses the soft tremble invading her stance.

It is not as if she should be nervous when around Ash, after all they have been on plenty of _date like_ situations in the passed. So much so, that May's closest friends, and family, _including_ _her father of all people_, teased the two to be in some sort of secretive relationship, _despite the two's vehement denials._

Though today of course is different, _much different_

The two had somehow agreed upon going on an _actual_ date, and May had suggested visiting an apple orchard. It would be both a unique outing, and a way for the two to have a delicious treat to nimble on.

Ash had agreed without question, the fact that the two would actually be going on a date yet occupying his thoughts.

The outing had started off normally enough, the two acting as easily and freely as always. With Ash and may freely laughing at the other playfully, and each instigating another battle there now three year _food war_.

However now, staring into each others comforting orbs, everything feels frozen, and it dawns upon the pair that this is no longer a flirtatious friendship, but an actual romantic relationship.

"Do you wanna check out the haunted house?" May queries softly, attempting to shatter the overwhelming silence.

"Sure…" Ash agrees with a stiff nod, thankful for the way that she seems to know exactly what to say at precisely the right moment, _so unlike him_.

**~Love~**

The pair stand patiently in the seemingly never ending line, thankful to finally be able to see the front.

A thick wall of tension stands between the two, they still haven't spoken to one another sense the moment of silence minutes ago.

It is clear that they both felt more in that one passing moment than they had ever had before, though both are determined to ignore the pounding on there chest.

The quiet remains to stand proudly between them once they are led into the darkness of the haunted house.

The second a ketchup splattered man pops out of seemingly no where, May laches herself against Ash's chest, she being unreasonably fearful.

However, the seething heat blotching Ash's cheeks is not a result from the fear of the situation, but rather, from the electrical spark running through him when feeling May's hand interlace with his own. _A shock only rivaled by the hundreds he had felt by an attack from his Pikachu._

_**~Love~**_

_ Over an hour later, they are laughing loudly as they walk the streets of the small community, not caring whether they are shattering the peaceful tranquility of the small suburb._

"I swear Mapple," Ash roars in laughter. "You jumped higher than a Treecko could climb."

""Shut up _Ketchup_!" May snickers despite herself.

"You trying to get me mad June?" He teases with a smirk as his pace increasingly slows down.

"Just defending my honor," the brunette winks teasingly as they come to a complete halt in front of the grand Mapple home.

"But I must admit Ketchum, I had fun." She divulges with a dazzling grin that exposes the dimples that Ash had become so infatuated by over the years.

"Good," Ash responds with a genuine smile of his own.

The drench of moonlight pours gingerly against her petite form, making it so her locks of amber appear as if a platinum waterfall tumbling down one of her shoulders, and her creamy skin turning a ghostly white.

Ash can not help but believe the girl to be the manifestation of some long forgotten moon goddess, her beauty so unnerving that he finds himself dumbfounded and unable to create a coherent thought.

A soft tint flushes May's cheeks as she notices his staring, so intense, and pure. A way that May had started to doubt _anyone_ would look at her in, the same way she stares at Ash.

Soon enough, the brunette is uncomfortably aware of the awkwardness from before creeping up on them once more.

However, rather than allowing it to swallow this perfect moment, May takes a bold move that she never expected herself to take.

She erases the small gap separating the two of them, and gingerly presses her lips against his.

Once Ash is aware of what has happened, he easily cooperates, his hand carefully cupping her cheek, as her's clamps on the back of his neck.

Hard and minty, dancing against soft, and plump. Love, and want, and even a sense of necessity has taken control of what had initially been prompted as an innocent brushing of the lips. However, neither seems to be bothered by this fact.

Do to the simple need of oxygen, the two part from one another, with tingling lips, and blushful expressions as the residue.

"So…We should do this again sometime." May nonchalantly suggests with heavy breaths.

"…Good," Ash nods with the same tone.

May gives the raven haired boy a small smile before stepping into her home for the night.

Ash is unable but to stand there, on the exact same point, staring intently after her, his mind still trying to process what had exactly happened.

By the time Ash had been pulled out of his stance, nearly an hour had passed, and he was being bombarded with a shouting Max Mapple.

**A/N: LOL sorry, this is a stupid little drabble I know :) But I thought this would be a nice way to start off this little series of One-shots :D **

**Any shippings and scenarios suggested would be SO appreciated :D**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know how you honestly thought of this little drabble for an advanceshipping first date inspired by the season :D**

**Hope to hear from you soon ;)**

**~BB23**


	2. Chapter 2: Birthday Wish (Ash&Bianca)

**A/N: Hellow Luvs :) Thank you guys SO MUCH for the incredible feed back on the first chapter :) I seriously didn't expect even one helpful comment, and you guys were so AWESOME and helped me out SO MUCH! The ideas and feed back were SO FREAKING incredible :)**

**So two quick notes.**

**First: I will be attempting to write every suggestion given to me :) So to the few of you lovelies who left me a pairing and scenarios, I have put your ideas in a list according to when it was given. So this chapter will be the first suggestion given to me by the incredible Pika-Bones :) and I will continue to do it in this order, so if you'd like any pairing let me know ASAP ;)And early apologies to Pika-Bones if this COMPLETELY sucks :S Though I really hope you do like it :)**

***Second: I just want to ask you beautiful people once more if you guys can leave me, whether it in reviews or PM, any pairing you'd like, or any scenario you'd like to see played out. And again the themes can be emotions, holidays, places, quotes, etc. And the pairings suggested can be friends as well :) So if you'd like to see like a Dawn/May shopping spree or anything like that, let me know ;)**

**Again, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR BOTHERING TO READ THIS! I love you all so much :D And I REALLLLYYY HOPE YOU ENJOY! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or am I associated with the franchise :)**

**Ashes and Wine**

**Chapter 2: Birthday Wishes (Ash&Bianca)**

A pair of obsidian orbs stare objectively into the body sized mirror before the young woman they belong to.

She attempts to press down the rebellious strands of ebony, that dare to ruin her otherwise perfectly done hair, though she appears to be losing the battle quite pathetically.

_"damn it_." The girl curses with a scowl, shooting out her left hand to grab one of the various hair products that a-line her mahogany dresser.

Once she has resigned in attempting to obtain some sort of control of her thick main, Bianca takes a step back from the mirror. She contorts herself into different poses, observing the ways her short, tight fitting, black dress accentuates her flattering, slender frame.

Given any average day, the striking girl would never have given so much of her spare time to perfecting her outfit choice, or refining the makeup she paints across her naturally beautiful features. Though today is different.

Today marks the eve of the girl's eighteenth birthday, and in celebration she has invited a myriad of friends to join her in counting down the minutes until midnight strikes, and she is officially a year older. Though, it is not the amount of guests that make the girl's stomach execute a gymnastics performance against her guts, but _one_ guest inparticular .

Today, amongst nearly fifty others, a certain, dreamy, pokemon master would be visiting her home, and wishing her a _happy birthday_.

In the passed, whenever Bianca was near Ash Ketchum, she had always suffered going into a state of irrationality, whether it was yelling at the dense boy, or pushing him into a body of water.

It hadn't taken to long for Bianca to realize that she had been going through an awfully, intense second grade like crush on the awing trainer. And she is quite positive that through the years, that small infatuation had grown into _actual, real _emotions.

So, today, the leggy girl ventures to prove to Ash Ketchum that she is not merely an insane acting, roaring sounding, girl that he shouldn't bother spending another moment with.

Today, she will be the epitome of class and beauty. A girl that Ash Ketchum, _Pokemon Master_, can respect and strive to call her his own.

After knotting her hair into a bun to rest upon the top of her head, Bianca takes a deep breath and heads towards her large backyard, where the day's festivity will occur. Continuously repeating to herself to act as normally, and poised as physically possible.

**~Love~**

The blazing summer sun beats heavily against the guests of the party.

The screeching music booms from speakers as the teens dance with one another, cackles of laughter and shouts of excitement washing the air.

Bianca wanders the grounds of the yard, partly to greet guests, but mostly to try spotting where Ash stands.

As the modelesque girl walks around her backyard, she spots familiar faces like Misty Waterflower, with her current boyfriend, _Bianca believes his name to be Tracey, _and Gary Oak with his newly established fiancé May Mapple, _whom Bianca greeted as Princess of Hoenn_.

Luckily enough,, it hadn't taken long for Bianca to catch Ash standing on the outskirts of the party, feeding his Pikachu a packet of Ketchup.

A surge of excitement bursts through the girl before she nearly skips towards the raven haired boy.

~Love~

Hearing the calling of his name, Ash turns to find who it had been.

At first, Ash does not recognized the girl, with her slim fitting, dark dress, and neatly pinned up hair. Though, once he sees the playful grin plastered against her striking face, Ash recognizes the girl to being Bianca,

Post recognition, a wave of thankfulness that this is _not_ a pool party washes over the dark haired boy.

"Hey Bianca," Ash grins in greeting. "Happy early birthday."

A blazing heat tints the girl's cheeks when spotting his kind smile, and hearing his welcoming words.

"Thank you," she staggers out in a nervous tone. _A tone that Bianca is alien in using._

A silence subtly drops between them, it being filled with one another simply staring at each other. Both taking in the others subtle changes.

A deeper tone of scarlet invades Bianca's cheeks as she notices how his once cute features have turned strong, and handsome, resulting in her chest pounding a bit more roughly.

"how are you enjoying the celebration?" Bianca queries in an attempt to speak over the deafening sounds of her heart beat. Her words are drenched in a tone of casualty and respect, completely void of her ordinarily rowdy and energetic chortles.

Ash raises one of his thick brows in curiosity. This _is not_ the girl he met nearly a decade ago. And it is a bit peculiar to see her dressed so maturely, and speaking in such a proper manner.

"It's really cool." He informs her with a casual nod of the head.

"Cool…" she grins, allowing herself to let loose of her so intricately practiced demeanor.

"So, how has it been?" Ash questions inquisitively. "We haven't talked in a while."

Hearing the sincerity in his voice, a new rush of excitement comes over her.

"Awesome!" She exclaims excitedly, her voice easily heard even through the pounding music.

Ash smiles in response, enjoying the fact that she was starting to allow him to see who she truly is at the core, the girl who had been his first crush, and first kiss.

"I just got an internship with Nurse Joy to help her out with the injured pokemon and-" Bianca continues to titter on, though she soon stops herself. Angry that she had so easily screwed up on her _flawless plan_.

Prior to the disappointment swallowing her to deeply, Bianca mutters a rapid, _"See you around_." towards Ash so she wouldn't embarrass herself any more.

_Once hearing her farewell, a pang of disappointment streams through the young man, Truthfully, Ash had missed the girl's enthralling personality, and the way she was capable to capture anyone's attention by simply walking down a street. _

_ Now, watching as she shuffles back in to the swarm of people, upset Ash more than he would have originally thought._

_ Although, before he can run after Bianca to ask what he had done wrong, he is brought out of his thoughts by a squeaking call from his Pikachu. obviously asking for more of the red treat in it's trainers hand._

_**~Love~**_

Nightfall has risen far more quickly than most of the guess realized, they all having been enjoying themselves so greatly that even the amount of daylight had not registered in their thoughts.

Well, that is true for all_ excluding one_.

For Bianca, night could not have come sooner. She still curses herself for ruining her perfectly crafted plan to impress Ash Ketchum, and make him want her _more than a friend_.

Though now, her chance has been ruined by her simple inability to stay quiet, or refined. Bianca had come to the realization that she will always be an annoyingly loud, opinionated, and at times, over caring girl, which in layman's terms means that she will _never_ have Ash Ketchum as her own.

Wanting nothing more but to allow the night to end, the ebony haired girl sighs before blowing a huff of breath against the flickering candles that adorn the strawberry tasting pastry before her.

Once each of the eighteen candles were out, _which took longer than Bianca had anticipated due to the fact her friends had gotten her the ever famous "Trick Candles,"_ the pack of guests roared in celebration.

Hearing the amount of people that cheer for her, a small grin starts to etch its self into her stunning features. Though, the expression immediately fades once she spots Ash chuckling alongside a girl with endless locks of golden blonde.

In no time at all, Bianca had gone from slightly hopeful, to painfully rejected.

**~Love~**

Subsequently to giving the proper farewells to most of the guests that had joined the celebration, Bianca finds herself taking a moon lit stroll, in attempts to relieve her mind of the hurt and confusion she has gone through in the passing day.

Eventually, Bianca is resting against the trunk of a large Maple tree, staring into her reflection mirroring against the clear pond.

The night is one of peacefulness, with soft whispers of wind blowing through branches, and subtle sounds of nocturnal pokemon scavenging across the grounds.

However, the onyx eyed beauty is simply unaware of the grace that the night holds, but is instead concentrated on the face reflecting in the water. She wonders what it is about herself that makes her so _unworthy_ and _inferior_ to all the other girls that surround Ash.

The girls who easily obtain elegance and sweetness. The girls that evoke men to protect them, and eventually, _fall in love_ with them.

Suddenly, Bianca realizes precisely what she has always known deep down. She is _not_ the sort of girl to cower in fear, nor is she the type to wait for her prince charming to come and save her, _no matter how strongly she feels towards him_.

Bianca will always be head-strong, defiant, and at times _intolerable_, and she will have to live with that fact.

**~Love~**

As hours ware on, the party windes down in a considerable rate, until Ash realizes that he is the only guest who remains.

If anyone had asked, Ash would perhaps have claimed his staying later was due to his wanting to assist Bianca to clean the mess that is surely to be left behind.

However, if the newly acclaimed Pokemon Master had been truthful to himself, he would have admitted that the truth behind his staying was to get a simple _conversation _with the birthday girl.

taking in the fact that Bianca is nowhere to be seen, Ash starts to wander the vast backyard and find the mysterious girl.

Eventually, Ash catches sight of the lovely young woman sitting against a tree trunk.

Her legs are pressed against her petite chest, while her chin rests on top her bare knee caps.

Ash can help but feel a pounding against his chest. She is absolutely stunning in the moonlight. Her pale skin contrasting strikingly against her sable main and eyes.

Bianca seems nearly mystical, as if a manifestation of dark and light intertwined with one another, to create a picture of beauty, and sorrow.

Physically shaking the admiring thoughts from his mind, Ash lets out a deep breath prior to calling out towards Bianca.

Hearing the _all too_ familiar voice speak her name, Bianca shifts slightly to find him standing mere inches before her.

Ordinarily, Bianca suspects that her cheeks would be blazing in heat, though now, she feels void of any hope of having a relationship with Ash Ketchum, so there is simply no point to bother with a blushful response.

"What are you doing here?" Is all Bianca offers in greeting, not bothering to keep her gaze focused upon him.

Ash frowns down at the girl, curious to what he had done to make her so angry at him.

"I just came to talk with you." He attempts to explain while taking a seat besides her on the grass.

When feeling the warmth of his body tickle her own, Bianca's form coils slightly.

"Shouldn't you be with Serena or somebody." She interrogates, now allowing a slight slither of anger to undertone her words.

Ash's orbs widen slightly at the defiance intertwined with her words.

Sure in the passed the girl had yelled at him and such, but never has he heard such coldness in her tone. It hurt him in a way he could not describe.

"She and everybody else already left," he informs her. Not receiving even a glance in response.

Post infinite moments of silence, Ash finally gives in and lets his question be spoken.

"Is something the matter?"

Bianca gives the boy a sideways glance, walls of suspicion starting to in force themselves to surround her.

"What do you mean?" She counters.

"It's just…You've been acting kind of weird-"

"So you think I'm weird!" She interjects in anger.

"No!" Ash defends, slight frustration weaving into his tone. "It's just, _all day_, you've been acting really…I don't know…_girly_?"

"So I can't act like a girl!" She nearly shouts back, starting to stand from her position.

"It's not that Bianca," Ash sighs while standing from his seat as well. "It's just not like you to act all _fluffy _and stuff. It just seems as if you aren't being yourself-"

"Oh shut it Ash!" Bianca fights back. Her fiery attitude starting to become more and more prominent as she cares less and less of what he thinks.

"Who gives you the right to say I'm acting _to girly_! I mean look at who you hang out with! May, Dawn, Serena! They are probably the girliest people alive! Hell, even Misty can be a girly-girl if she wants to.

"Yeah, but there's a difference!" Ash shouts back, his tone rivaling her attitude. "They _are_ girly, but you're not that. You like fighting, and teasing. You are argumentative and…You're just you."

"Well, maybe I don't want to be that loud, argumentative girl." Bianca starts to explain in a mutter, her behavior dropping down dramatically. "Maybe, I want to be the pretty, sweet-hearted girl that everyone loves and wants to be around."

Without his realization, a glare sets its-self into Ash's features. "That's stupid." He barks towards her, causing a shocked expression to cross the midnight haired girl's face.

"Bianca, you are _not_ like other girls." Ash continues to explain. "You are bright, and unique. You are all yourself, and you are completely confident in who that is. Trust me, there are _plenty_ of girls who can only wish for that."

Bianca has been stunned to silence, unbelieving that Ash had spoken of her so passionately and pridefully.

"Do you really think that," she whispers softly, a seething blush flushing her pale cheeks.

"Course," Ash assures with complete certainty.

Before either have the opportunity to realize what there words truly meant, a heavy emotion stains the air. A magnetism pulling them closer to one another.

However, before anything is able to occur between them, Ash feels a dainty hand push against his chest, and in the next instant he feels his self submerged into the river.

"Catch me if you can Ketchum!" Bianca cackles while running off in an opposite direction.

With a playful smirk, Ash pushes himself out of the water, and chases after the _real_ Bianca.

**A/N: Thank you again for reading this drabble lovelies :) And I apologize again to you all, and especially to Pika-Bones, I am sure this was a disappointment, but I promise to get better :) And these One-shots do not always need to be romansromances if you guys get board of that :)**

**But, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave me suggestions, or any input if you can :)**

**With Love and Kisses**

**~BB23**


	3. Chapter 3: Drinks (Ash&May)

**A/N: Hey lugs :D I'm sorry for the weirdness of this chapter, but I just needed to redo this, to make it more natural :) I'll explain later in the author's note below :D **

**But I REALLYYYYYY HOPE you guys will enjoy this. It is just a stupid little Advanceshipping drabble, that is most likely than not, AWFUL! but I just felt like I should compensate fro the fact I am running a bit behind schedulel for this story :) I know I promised one of you that your One-Shot would be published tomorrow, but it may have to be pushed back saturday, and I will be posting my Pearlshiping request tomorrow :)**

**But for now, I hope you guys can enjoy this dumb little story :)**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know what you think :)**

**And any scenarios, or shippings you'd like to see added onto my list :)**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Ashes and Wine**

**Chapter 3: Drinks (Ash&May)**

The first moment he spots her is in the familiar, _whole in the wall_, cafe he had become accustomed to lounging in during his lunch breaks.

She stumbles through the doors, obviously seeking refuge from the treacherous rainfall.

Her chocolate locks are dripping and tangled,. Her clothes cling to her petite frame. And her features are contorted in an obviously frustrated manner.

The dark haired man swears he has never seen such an enchanting beauty.

He watches as the brunette shuffles to one of the various tables shaping the small shop.

Clearly disgruntled, the brunette slams her designer bag against the table top, huffing as she falls back into a seat.

Ash attempts to catch her disinterested gaze, though her eyes stray over him lazily, the way they do everything else.

With a bemused grin, the ebony haired man stands from his seat, and orders the soaking girl a steamy cup of coffee.

Post receiving the drink, he stands before the brunette, and sets the mug in front of her.

However, Ash had been sorely disappointed when rather than a grateful thank you from the girl, all he received was an irritated snarl. And role of the eyes.

"I don't take drinks from strangers." The beauty states while standing from her seat to meet with the cab waiting out doors for her.

Ash is left to do nothing but stare after the snobbish brunette's retreating form.

**~XOXOXO~**

The next time they meet, it is three weeks later.

Ash sis with one of his closest friends, inside a bar, laughing and enjoying his only night off of the week.

He catches sight of her giggling with two other girls, one with blonde locks, and the other with a cobalt main.

In truth, Ash had not been able to quit his thinking of her and those startling azure orbs.

"Check out the hoty getting a drink at the bar," Ash's friend smirks towards the very same brunette's direction. obviously intending on approaching her.

"Shut up Gary," Ash mutters while he stands from his sitting position and walks towards the bar.

He orders the brunette a drink, expecting exactly what her reaction would be.

As he predicted, the moment the beauty receives the beverage she eyes him in a curious manner, a playful smirk playing on the edges of her plump lips.

"I told you _coffee boy_," she teases as she sets the clear glass before him.

"I know you said that," Ash smirks with a good amount of his own bravado spilling out. "But I just assumed that sense this is our second meeting, you wouldn't count me as a stranger anymore."

"Nice try pretty boy," she nearly snickers. "But I consider anyone who is nameless to me, as a _stranger_…_you know..._The same rules as a six year old would have." She gives a shrug of one of her dainty shoulders, in a playful manner.

"Fine," Ash exclaims while standing up straight, rather than slouching against the bar counter."

"I'm Ash Ketchum," he introduces. "And you are…?"

"Nice try _coffee boy_." A pixilated glint sparks in her deep Sapphire pools as she grabs a new Pecha-Berry cooler, and struts to where he friends remain sitting.

**~XOXOXO~**

They meet yet again. A week later, in the same coffee shop.

For the first time, the petite fire-ball had been the one to instigate the conversation, and Ash had been more than obliged to respond.

Soon enough, a rhythmic pattern forms, comprised of there meetings at the same spot, at the same time, _everyday_.

They start off by talking of shallow, unimportant topics, like each others favorite sweets and activities. Both being shocked in the fact that they were either exactly the same, or starkly different.

It had also been in this first week that Ash learned her name to being _May_.

_What a simple, beautiful name for such a difficult, stunning girl_. The man had chuckled to himself when first hearing the lovely name.

Soon enough, without either truly knowing it, their topics become deeper, and more meaningful. Like one another's childhood, and career paths.

It had been on one of these joyful morning meetings, while Ash listened to May speak passionately of the unfair treatment coordinators suffer through during battles against _trainers_, that Ash had suddenly realized the fact that that defiant, intolerable, ungrateful girl had become the rightest spec of his otherwise grey sky.

With the glint in her mischievous skies of blue, and wickedness in her playful smirk, May had brought Ash out of a dull routine, and exposed him to a world of raw emotion, and enthralling experiences. She had brought a certain lust that he had never felt before. She is completely unique and defies everything he had ever believed in.

**~XOXOXOX~**

Four months had come and passed, the drizzling rainfall having been replaced by soft dusts of snow flakes, and the buzz of holiday cheer has infected the large city like an illness.

Ash was shocked when the beauty had strolled into the cafe, and threw down a slip of paper in front of him.

"It's an invitation to my Christmas party, your coming." She informs him without any regard to what his response would be.

Ash faltered for a moment, shocked that the young woman had remembered his passing comment of how he would not be able to visit his family for the upcoming holidays do to the cost being to high.

He mutters a thank you, yet being a bit flustered towards May's kindness.

**~XOXOXO~**

It had been that night that Ash had realized his feelings towards her.

May had surprised him by flying in both his parents for the week.

"Happy early Christmas _Coffee Boy_." May laughs in greeting as Ash watches his mother and step father walk through the kitchen entrance of May's spacious pent-house apartment.

**~XOXOXXO~**

Later that night, post everyones leaving, _including his family_, Ash stays to assist the brunette to clean the mess.

At one point, they find themselves standing besides each other, and Ash cannot help but break the comfortable silence.

Thank you for that." He says, assuming she would know what he was speaking of.

"Don't mention it Ketcum." She smirks, nudging him playfully. "You seemed so pathetic when you were telling me that you wouldn't be able to see your little family for Christmas."

The young man chuckles as he gives the girl a playful role of the eyes, knowing the girl to be over exaggerating. in fact, he suspects her kind gesture comes from a place in her heart that is still hurting by the fact her family had never put in enough time or effort to actually celebrate the cheerful holiday as one, rather, they had shipped her off to some extravagant vacation or another.

Though, Ash had been wise enough not to allow his theory to be spoken, afraid of what her response would be.

Before the obsidian haired man is able to walk towards another corner of the well furnished living room, his hazel orbs caught on a decoration hanging from above.

Mistletoe.

…_How cliche_.

When he glances down towards the beauty, he notices the fact that her startling orbs of sapphire have also noted the small decoration.

He is shocked to watch as an expectant expression etches into her delicate features.

"Well Ketchum," she chided. "What are you gonna do?"

Ash feels as if his gut is performing a gymnastics routine against his stomach, his nerves starting to become over hyper, as if he had just taken a shot of pure caffeine.

"Oh for Arcius sake!" The girl sighs before grabbing the collar of his shirt. Smacking her lips against his.

Soon enough, they have molded into one another, and both are reluctant to ever separate, even for breath.

**A/N: So here is the rewritten version of this :( I'm sorry if this completely sucks, but I just felt a need to get this out. TBH this was the original version, but I had changed it to contest shipping, knowing that plenty of people would request that ship, but I just hated it, and prefered this original version that I have touched up slightly :) If you guys truly want a conttesshipping story, just let me know, and I'll try once more ;)**

**But again, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know what you thought of this chapter, and ways you think i should improve :) **

**and again, I would LOVE TO HEAR any scenarios or ships you guys wish to see :)**

**Just let me know ;)**

**Next up, Pearlshipping at a baseball game ;)**

**With love and Kisses**

**~BB23**


	4. Chapter 4: Homeruns (Ash&Dawn)

**A/N: Hello lugs:) So apologies for this being a bit late, but in all honesty this is pretty quick in my standards LOL :D**

**This is a chapter in dedication of the person who gave me the prompt, the amazing Starwarriar :)**

**This is pearl shipping as stated in the chaps title :D**

**So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know what you guys thought to the chapter,and let me apologize ahead of time if any of the baseball stuff, the only sports I've watched willingly is Football and Soccor :D**

**Also, if you have any ideas or prompts you'd lie to see written, just let me know ;) I'd feel obliged to write it :D**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: This is from now to the end of this series, I do not own the characters, nor am I in any way associated with the franchise :)**

**Ashes and Wine**

**Chapter 4: Homeruns (Ash&Dawn)**

The roars of the audience echoes through the grand stadium. Each seat being occupied by fans of either team, some as just another saturday outing with the family, and others going so far as to painting their faces with the color of the team they support.

The young rookie hitches his breath, astounded by the thousands of spectators staring directly at him, analyzing each step he took, and form he positions.

At the sound of a whistle being blown, the blonde inhales a breath, and takes his stance.

Bending his knees ever so slightly, he executes the small ritual of tapping his bat five times against first base, and grinds his teeth in determination.

First pitch, _he misses_.

Second pitch, _he misses yet again_.

At the second failure, the forest eyed boy is able to hear the discord of fans, and is well aware if he does not make this final chance, he will be hearing of it for the remainder of his career.

**~Love~**

"That's the eighth inning folks," the booming voice of the announcers rings through the stands. "And it seems that Pewter is up three points from the Pallet Warturtles."

The majority of the crowd erupt in roars of _"boos," _and angry insults spewed against the rivaling team's ginger haired batman who had just performed a home run.

Though, no shouts of rage are louder than those coming from a petite bluenette sitting in the front row.

The dark haired man besides her chuckles at the impossibly cute girl.

Post her divulgence that she had never attended an _actual_ sporting event, the young man insisted on taking her out to one, rather than going to just another dinner date that they ad planned on.

Of course the girl was reluctant at first, after all she is _Dawn Berlitz_, sports were not exactly her thing.

The girl would have much rather be flipping through one of her various fashion magazines, rather than sitting in a dirty seat, amongst about five thousand strangers.

However, having a boyfriend as persistent as Ash Ketchum, Dawn had eventually been persuaded in attending _one_.

Ash had smirked to himself when first sighting the girl to pick her up.

She is dressed in a sleeveless blue sweatshirt, over a strapless white blouse, and a pair of denim shorts, her hair being tied back underneath a cap.

_"You can take the girl out of the world of fashion, but you can't take the fashion out of the girl," _he teased, being granted a playful shove of the shoulder by the barely five foot four beauty.

"Ash how are you laughing!" The feisty blunette exclaims. "We're losing!"

Ash snickers towards the girl, "Don't you worry your pretty little head," he teases. "We've still got the ninth inning to win this."

"Don't patronize me," she demands playful, trying her very best to keep in tact a scowl.

"Sorry babe," he grins. "But it's just so weird to see a girl who just a few hours ago was complaining about coming here, to being the insane, screaming fan. That everyone thinks is part crazy."

She shrugs innocently. "What can I say?" She with an questions adoring grin. "I'm passionate."

"You can say that again," Ash snickers, a mischievous glint sparkling in his deep chocolate orbs.

Before allowing the sweet girl to respond, the tan skinned man pulls his girlfriend of six months into a soft peck of the lips.

"I like you Dawn Berlitz, ya know that?"

The lovely girl lets a slight giggle escape her lips, as she gives a approving nod of the head. "Yeah, I kinda like you to Ash Ketchum."

With a wider smile splitting his face in half, Ash leans in for another soft kiss.

Though, the moment had been broken by the obnoxious whistle of a bystander.

A glare melting into his expression, Ash turns to find who had rudely interrupted their moment.

It is easy to find who had been, the blonde made no effort to even turn away.

"Is there something you want," Ash questions abrasively.

"Naw man," the blonde waves him off. "You go back to making out with you're girlfriend, while the rest of us actually watch the game."

Dawn starts to gnaw on her bottom lip once she senses the anger radiating from her boyfriend.

"Ash just ignore him," she cautions, pulling him to sit back down in their seats.

"Yeah, listen to the chick and sit your ass down." The fire eyed man continues to jeer.

"I want to shove that hotdog down his throat." Ash mutters as he takes the advice by Dawn.

"Don't let him get to ya babe," Dawn coos as she rubs soothing circles with her thumb against his palm.

"Let's just enjoy the game."

Nodding his agreement while shifting his gaze back towards the game.

The ninth inning has just began, and the opposing team has settled in the field, preparing to catch any flying balls.

Minutes pass by, and everything falls back to the way it was.

Ash and Dawn's hands are clasped tightly together, as their attention has been once more, consumed by the unfolding game before them.

However, the normalcy is soon shattered by the loud barking of the blonde from previously.

"Hey legs!" He shouts loudly, the slur of his words obviously hinting towards the fact that the man has completely become waisted.

Ash attempts to ignore the man's howling, however once it becomes evident that the calls are directed towards Dawn, a new wave of anger and frustration comes over him.

"Ignore him Ash," Dawn yet again pleads. "He is obviously drunk."

In any other circumstance, perhaps Ash would have taken her warning, but the man's next sentence through the pokemon trainer over the edge.

"Come on babe," the drunk hollers. "Why don't you show off that nice little ass of yours and get me a new beer."

"That's it," Ash growls before practically leaping upwards and charges towards the now standing man.

"What do you think your saying to my girlfriend!" He roars at the towering mann, his anger blinding him from anyone or anything surrounding them.

"What do you want pipsqueak," the drunken blonde attempts to appear as if terrifying. Although, all Ash observes is a blubbering, pathetic waist.

"I want you to stop breathing, but sense that's probably not gonna happen for another year or two. You better stop talking to my girl, or looking at her, or hell, even _thinking of her_."

"And what if I don't pretty boy."

"Trust me," Ash counters without a second passing by. "That death sentence will come a lot sooner."

"Is that a threat pipsqueak?" The large man chuckles mockingly, crumbs and bits of the hotdogs he had consumed flying out to smack Ash in the face.

Ash was about to remark that it was a promise, but before his lips could move to construct the words, he hears the loud shouting from Dawn.

What an odd thing it was, to hear such a loving, and sweet sound be forced to sound angry and hurt.

Without a moments thought, Ash turns his attention to be focused on her.

"Dawn-"

"Don't Dawn me bubb!" The petite woman shouts.

"I told you to leave it alone, but you can't Ash. You always have to act like the hero!"

Feeling the tears swell in her now hard midnight orbs, Dawn marches away from the brewing fight.

Ash finds himself torn, a part of him wishes to teach the idiotic blonde a lesson, but the other half knows how upset Dawn truly is.

So with a disgruntled huff, Ash jostles the man with his shoulder while racing towards his retreating girlfriend.

**~Love~**

Finding a quiet corner of the concession stand, the bluenette pushes her back against the column, releasing a deep breath and attempting to withhold her salty tears.

She is well aware that her reaction may seem over done, but seeing Ash in such an angry state. It frightened her.

It reminded Dawn of the preceding year, of her life.

_Of the vexation in her once boyfriend's expression, and the dissatisfied glint in his eyes when ever his gaze would stray towards her_.

Dawn's breath catches once she feels an unexpected hand touch her shoulder, though the fear quickly dissipates once she acknowledges who it is.

A worrying sensation claws through Ash once he spots Dawn slouching against a column, tears streaming down her round face.

He curses himself for doing what he had done, now well aware to why it had upset the girl so greatly.

So with a deep breath, Ash lays an attentive hand on her dainty shoulder, so the girl is aware to his being there.

She shutters slightly, though once realizing who it was, she folds herself into his safe embrace, allowing her sobs to be realized.

Ash merely stands there, rubbing soothingly, up and down her back. He wants to know that he is a safe place, that no matter what, he would always be there to comfort and protect her.

Soon enough, Ash no longer hears her quiet cries, and gently pulls himself away from her. Only detaching himself enough so there eyes can lock.

_Soft chocolate meeting cautious cobalt_.

Ash is the first to speak, breaking the fragile silence.

"Dawn…I'm sorry."

"I don't like seeing you like that," she laments, tears yet tracing her features.

"I know, and I'm so so sorry." Ash assures. "But Dawn, you _must_ know that I would _never_ hurt you like that. I would never lay a hand on your beautiful face."

"I know you wouldn't," she concurs with a shaking breath. "But it doesn't mean I like seeing you so angry."

"I know," Ash drops his head in shame, not feeling worthy to stare into her mysterious, dark oceans.

"I promise I won't let anything like that happen again."

Ash shuts his eyes, in fear of the seemingly infinite silence. THough, he is soon relieved by the, once again, strong voice of the one and only _Dawn Berlitz_.

"I trust you," she grins gently. "But just no more getting into fights with stupid drunks at baseball games….Deal?"

"Deal." Ash chuckles. "But does this mean we're going to be going on more baseball game dates?"

"I'll see," she smirks with that playful spark returning.

"But we better get going now, I bet if we race, we'll be able to catch the last play."

"You took the thoughts from my head."

**~Love~**

_First strike._

_ Second strike._

The entirety of the crowd's gazes are placed firmly on the blonde rookie with the bat in his hands. The tension being able to be cut by a butter knife.

If he does not make a home run on his last hit, than the Pewter Rock-Heads, will be victors.

Ash can feel the tension in Dawn's stance by merely holding the girl's hand.

_Smack!_

The once silent stadium suddenly explodes in cheers and curses at once.

_First base._

_ Second base._

_ Third base._

_ And the rookie makes it to home plate!_

The shouts of excitement and fury spike suddenly increases tenfold.

Though, all Ash Ketchum notices is the bluenette besides him, and all the bluenette notices is the frustratingly cute boy besides her.

The two's lips mold against one another without a thought, neither worrying of drunken insults, or disapproving gazes.

Both only being enveloped in the other.

**A/N: So here ya go Starwarriar Luv :) And I'll be starting on that basketball prompt soon enough :)**

**I'm sort if this seems a bit choppy, I didn't have a chance to check over it :S But I hope you'll still like it :)**

**You guys PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know what you thought of it :) And again, ANY IDEAS OR PAIRINGS ARE WELCOME!**

**With Love and Kisses**

**~BB23 :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Golden (Gary&May)

**A/N: Hey guys, so I've been kind of busy this week. So My next update won't be until saturday. And that will be the AshXJessie story requested by the amazing GardenMaster1. :)**

**But to keep up a somewhat consistent updating rate, here is a older One-Shot I had written. I really put in a good amount of time writing this, and though it is not perfect in any means, I realy do like it. **

**I REALLY hope you lovelies can enjoy it, and PLEASE let me know your thoughts on this story inperticular, I just REALLY want to know how it is interpreted by any reader in complete honesty. **

**Thank you so much ahead of time**

**And keep the ideas and ships coming :)**

**Please Enjoy**

**Ashes and Wine**

**Chapter 5: Golden (Gary&May)**

"_Look at the stars. Look at how they shine for you, and everything you do"_

_-_Coldplay_; Yellow_

It's the color of the soft rays of sunlight pouring down and caressing her lovely face ever so gently.

It's the color of the small strands of blonde that melt into her light hazelnut locks that fly freely in the sea breeze, and the color of the flexes that shine in his large emerald orbs whenever he is indulged with the opportunity to simply gaze at her magnificent beauty.

Her head lies perfectly in-between the crook of his neck and chest, the warmth of the day cradling them into a comfortable loll.

Her lids are shut, and he can hear the rhythmic pattern of her breathing.

Gary smiles contently to himself as he takes her dainty hand into his own, stealing a glance towards the stunning ring that seems as if it was made to rest upon her finger.

The peace of jewelry has been passed down from generation to generation in the Oak family, and Gary had absolutely no doubt that _she_ had always been destined to be the next woman who would wear it.

The ring is one of modest beauty, much like her, with a band of rosy gold, and intricately woven designs that run around the length of it. Small purls, and vibrantly red rubies accent the princess cut diamond in the center of the ring.

Staring at the family heir loom, and how it almost blends with her finger seamlessly, as if it had always belonged there, and has just now found its place, brings a rush of memories to play through the auburn haired man's thoughts.

Memories of _her_, of them, of what has transpired, and hopes of what yet lies ahead.

**/**

The first time they meet is during the celebration post the Hoenn Grand Festival.

May Mapple had ben pronounced as the victor of the world renowned coordinating competition, making it so that she is the Top Coordinator in four separate regions.

As Gary watched the final battle of the competition play out, between May and a pink haired woman that Gary _for the life of him _couldn't remember the name of, it had proved nearly impossible for him to take his eyes off _her_.

Everything about the beauty entranced him, from her choice of pokemon, Glacion and Blazikan, to the way she used their strengths and weaknesses to her advantage, and the way she combined their attacks to create one of force and beauty, had been truly unprecedented.

At first glance, Gary had wrongfully assumed the sapphire eyed girl to be just another attractive, entitled girl who had been caught up in the glamor of coordinating, rather than the actual art of it. However, as the battle progressed, all Gary's initial assumptions of her had been thrown out of the window.

Everything about the way she battled, the confidence and trust she held in both herself and her pokemon, and the expert decisions she made to earn her ultimate victory, had amazed Gary.

Watching as the small specs of golden paper fall from the ceiling, commemorating her awing victory, all Gary had wanted to do was speak with her.

**/**

So now he stands in the midst of the festivities in hopes of an actual conversation with the newly pronounced Top coordinator.

"Hey big bro," a chirpy voice exclaims from behind him.

The pokemon researcher turns to find his younger sister standing there, still dressed in her festival attire.

Her long, deep chocolate, main falling down her shoulders, as if a waterfall, and wearing the glittering dress that had shone so brightly in the arena.

"Hey Daisy," he smiles and envelops her into a consoling embrace, feeling sympathetic towards her loss.

The siblings pull away after a quick moment. Gary speaks his apologies, and she waves him off, claiming that she had been glad to have made it to the semi finals.

The pair continue to speak for a bit longer, informing one another what they had been up to in these last few months,.

Though, their conversation is cut short when the dark haired girl spots a close friend in the crowd, and waves her over towards them.

Gary shifts himself so he can see who his sister is inviting over, a part of him prepared to tap into his protective older brother mode, incase it had been a boy.

When he spots her walking over, a smirk melts into his features without his knowledge.

She looks stunning, wearing a deep blue, V-neck gown, emphasizing her already salient shade of sapphire orbs. Her long hazelnut locks fall down one shoulder in an almost regal sort of way, though the friendliness in her angelic smile, and wide orbs completely over rode that notion.

She walks towards them with an air of confidence and grace, exactly how one would expect a Top Coordinator to stride.

The two brunette coordinators embrace in greeting, each congratulating the other with her success in the festival.

After a clearing of the throat by Gary, Daisy introduced the two.

"May, this is my older brother, Gary Oak."

"Your highness," the auburn haired boy teases with a bow directed towards the proclaimed, _Princess of Hoenn_.

"Funny…" is all May gave in response, a nervous smile playing on the edges of her lips, and a rosy color tinting her cheeks.

"So you're Gary Oak, huh?" May questions with a hand pressing firmly against her hip, and a raised brow.

"My name proceeds me?" Gary smirks, a pixilated glint sparkling in his astounding emerald orbs.

"You could say that," the brunette nods. "My younger brother use to be a fan of yours, back when you were still battling." She explains.

Rather than a flattered expression etching into the handsome boy's features, one of superiority and pride had instead.

"I was pretty good back in the day, _wasn't I?_" He chuckles.

"Sure," the coordinator agreed half-heartedly. "But then you gave it all up."

"I don't think of it as _giving up_." He corrected. "I prefer to say that I decided to broadened my horizons. I mean, the research I discover can help the pokemon community as a whole, instead of just fulfilling some kid dream I had."

"How very…noble?" May laughed sweetly.

She had a warm, welcoming laugh, and soon enough Gary found himself joining in her humor.

Neither noticed that Daisy had strayed from the conversation minutes ago, in search of finding a refreshment.

May and Gary continue to speak through out the night. Their conversation consisting, of everything, but nothing at all.

Their words cam easy, and there had never been a moment of awkward silence.

A nonsensical familiarity ran between them, allowing the both of them to speak sincerely and without worry of the possible repercussions of what they said.

Soon enough, the party and people surrounding them had melted into the background, and the only person either saw was each other.

Hours later, they find themselves standing bare foot on the beach directly outside of the festival grounds.

Her wide, aqua orbs were staring intently at the sparkling stars above, a far away expression painted across her features, as if she had been lost in thought.

Watching as the moonlight traced her silhouette, and the way her brunette locks seemed to fade into the night, that same enchantment she held during the festival came over Gary yet again.

Breaking the tranquil silence of the night, Gary asks her about the golden necklace she wears.

Her hand moved to the single Torchick charm that hang off the chain, in an almost subconscious manner.

Her large oceans met his bright forests and she explained that the necklace had been given to her by her father, right before the first grand festival she had won, and ever sense she wore the peace of jewelry for good luck.

Gary simply nodded to her words, though he barely heard her.

He had been to lost in her hypnotizing pools of blue, and the way her soft grin transformed her already lovely face into something completely new. A beauty that has never been witnessed before that precise moment.

Subsequently to those infinite moments of silence, spent with them simply staring into one another's orbs, Gary opened his mouth to ask her if they could meet again, on another night.

However, before a single word could escape his lips, a new voice intruded the silence.

A boy, with dazzling emerald orbs and hair to match, walked towards them, and snaked his arms around May's petite waist.

"Hey babe, I was looking for you." He whispered into her ear, causing a deep shade of pink to blaze her cheeks.

"Hey Drew," she smiled up at him. "I was just talking with Daisy's older brother, _Gary Oak_." She waves her hand towards the auburn haired researcher standing mere feet from the pair.

A nod towards his direction is all Drew gave to acknowledge Gary's existence.

"Come on babe, Solidad and Harley are looking for ya," the viridescent haired boy informs before leading May to return to the festival's celebration.

Although, before the two could get to far away, the petite brunette turned back aroud towards Gary.

"We'll keep in touch," she insisted with a slight query coloring her tone.

"Sure." Gary promised as he watched the pair being swallowed into the darkness of the night, his eyes following the soft glint of her golden necklace before even that too is also hidden.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_ It was the color of the stickers attached to each letter she sent him ever since that blessed night._

Weeks had passed in a sort of haze post the tournament.

The morning after the celebration, Gary had stuck around the festival grounds, after his sister's departure, in hopes of seeing the brunette coordinator once more.

Though, after he had been standing outside for over an hour, Gary had finally given up on seeing the girl again.

He had assumed the night to be one of those experiences you hear of in fairytales, or romance novels.

_ Boy meets girl, girl meets boy. Boy and girl spend the entire night star gazing, and spending the perfect evening with one another. Spending a night that could never again be replicated. But then girl mysteriously leaves boy dumbfounded, and then boy and girl never meet again, holding on to that night like a priceless artifact of their past._

Gary eventually finds himself back in his newly acquired lab, on the esteemed professor Birch's land.

His days continued on as normal, filled with pokemon, thesis papers, and flirtatious conversations with a multitude of girls a day.

That is until he receives a letter in the mail.

The note is written in an elegant script, a hand that must have belonged to a woman.

It was a short blurb, but those few sentences, and the simple knowledge that _she _had written it, revived a peace of Gary. A peace that had been eternally curious and excited, a peace that he had thought he had lost years prior.

Soon enough, the two fell into a rhythmic pattern of sending each other small updates of their lives.

the small correspondence had soon become the high light of both Gary's and May's weeks. The two of them using the notes in a way to escape the pressures that continuously surround the both of them to hold up their respective family names, and self made images.

Soon enough, the amount of female interactions Gary had had became few and far between.

All his free time had become about writing to her, or searching the mail for that familiar _golden_ star sticker, that the brunette had adorned on top each stationary she had sent.

It had been in one of those letters that May had _nonchalantly_ informed Gary of her break up with her once rival, Drew Hayden.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_It had been the color of the wrappers strewn across the blanket floor._

The two find themselves resting across a large oak tree, soaking in the sunlight.

A soft breeze plays with the colorfully fallen leaves that dropped off the tall trees.

Another autumn had slithered into the tropical region, bringing along with it a soft chill and relentless breeze.

The auburn haired boy's forest orbs were focussed intently on the girl sitting besides him.

She looked adorable with her oversized sweater, and the obvious concentration she had put in opening the bottle of water in her hands.

May had arrived earlier that morning in hopes of assisting Gary with a paper he had been stressing out about for the passed fortnight.

After a few hours from her arrival, the pair decided on finishing the yet unfinished conclusion out doors.

The two finally manage to complete the paper, and had decided in spending the remaining hours of evening to relax.

"Finally!" The brunette exclaims as the bottle lid popped off on to the ground.

With a slight shake of the head, Gary laughs at the girl's childish behavior.

"Oh spare me Oak," the girl demanded. "The thing was like wired shut."

"What ever you say Mapple," he chuckled in response.

With an indignant huff, May wrapped her arms across her chest, and leaned back on the tree's trunk.

"_Fine_," Gary exasperated while leaning backwards, so he was on the same eye level as her.

"I'm sure that the water was harder to open, than I originally thought." He offered while a small smirk played on the edges of his lips.

"Thank you…and it was." May replies with a mock superior tone.

A moment passes, and the two split into uncontrollable laughter, finally breaking from the stress of that day.

When the two finally dye down, their eyes catch, and never let loose of each other.

It had been a year sense the two's first meeting, and months sense Gary had been informed of May's break up with Drew.

Gary had intended a myriad of times to ask her out properly, but whenever the moment presents itself, Gary had never been able to muster up the courage to ask her.

Somehow, during these last few months, May had formed into someone he had never imagined he could be associated with.

Rather than just another beautiful girl in his path to becoming one of the most successful pokemon researchers, like his grandfather, May had become a path all her own.

She had become one of the select few that Gary considered trustworthy, and honest. She had become an immense part of his life in a matter of months, and if he ever tried thinking of his future without her, he would see nothing else.

She had become the one constant, and sure thing in his world.

So staring into her warm orbs of blue, while feeling the soft autumn breeze blow against them, that familiar fear holding him back had crept back up yet again.

Knowing himself, Gary knows that if he dared take the next step with the girl, one day soon, _he would_ screw things up somehow. And that was the one thing Gary couldn't bare to think, he _couldn't _lose her, he _wouldn't_ lose her.

Letting out a breath, May leaned back into a sitting position, as if nothing had happened between them.

Gary soon follows suit, and sits back besides her, feeling the air of tension pressing its way between them.

And suddenly, the fear holding him back starts to melt.

Watching her do the simple act of picking up the chocolate treat they had brought, and unwrapping the golden aluminum concealing it, the realization had roared through him.

Gar had realized how harmful it had been to hide his feelings for her, and if he did not act soon, some other guy would notice her perfection. Some other guy would adore the sound of her soft laughter, or the way her orbs glinted whenever she devised a plan, or her unwavering selflessness.

So without another moments thought, Gary blurted out, "Would you want to go on a date sometime."

the auburn haired boy waited with bated breath for the response that would either break him, or make him the happiest he has ever been.

Gary had been eternally thankful when he saw the small smirk melt into May's lovely features.

"Isn't that what this is?" She teases as another golden wrapper falls to the ground.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXoXOXO**

_It was the color of the dress she wore._

_ Perhaps the most crucial night of Gary's career had been on the night he first realized he had fallen completely in love with her._

_ On a cool winter evening, Gary had held a small banquet to reveal his newest pokemon discovery. The peace of research having the capability to make his career as Gary Oak, esteemed pokemon researcher from the Kento region, rather than Gary Oak, Samuel Oak's grandson._

_ The auburn haired man had been nervous out of his mind the entire night, every respectable pokemon researcher from all the regions being in attendance._

_ However, she had made it all seem alright._

_ With her simple grace, and easy dazzling smile, her light seemed to have litem the entirety of the banquet hall._

_ It had been in that hall, watching as she laughed with his grandfather and Professor Birch, her once tightly wrapped locks now falling mess ally down her shoulders, and the golden of the dress emphasizing her crystal orbs, Gary had realized just how greatly he had fallen for her._

_ Unmeasurably._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOO**

_It had been the in the brilliant stars that night_.

Post a romantic evening on the coast of one of May's all time favorite beaches, the pair had decided upon taking a twilight li parallel to the stunningly beautiful ocean.

"It's such a beautiful night," The brunette marveled as she stared in to the deep darkness of the night, only being invaded by the twinkling gold of starlight.

"Not as beautiful as you," Gary speaks out loud before knowing what he spoke.

"Shut up," the petite brunette teases as she shoves him aside playfully.

"No…I mean it." Gary smirks, his gentle emerald orbs meeting her breath takingly cerulean skies.

Without a moments pause, Gary finds himself kneeling with one knee on the ground.

Weeks of practicing in his mind, of finding the perfect venue, of speaking the perfect words, suddenly flew out of the window. After all, _every _moment with her is perfect.

The pokemon researcher snakes the velvet box from his trouser pockets, trying not to focus on the shocked expression residing in her delicate features.

With a deep inhale of breath, Gary allows himself to look into her eyes once more, and suddenly the words tumble out of him.

"May, from the first day I have been mesmerized by you."

Tears started to stream down her lovely face as she watched him open the small box.

"I didn't know it then, but I've always den in love with you." He continues, battling the droplets starting to prickle in his own forests. "And I know I will _always_ be in love with you, and I would do _anything_ to see you smile that beautiful smile of yours, so May Mapple-"

"Yes!" The brunette blurts with barely contained excitement.

"I didn't ask you anything yet," Gary smirks playfully.

"I don't care, just _yes_." May laughs as she falls into his loving embrace.

Feeling as if an energy bult had shot through him, Gary raises the two of them back up, and spins them around excitedly.

That being the single greatest moment of either of their lives.

**XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXo**

Laying there now, with her sleeping form lied against him, suddenly an array of future images of them runs through his mind.

Gary imagines the golden wedding bands the two ail exchange.

He imagines bringing their first born daughter back home in a light golden embroidered blanket, and he imagines their son showing off his first earned golden gym badge.

And then, he sees himself and May, both being as old as his grandfather, but her eyes still having that captivating glint that he had first been entranced by. Gary imagines her necklace being completely filled with golden charms, the charms he had gotten her collectively for each one of their anniversaries.

With the hope of a future spent with the lovely brunette, Gary pulls Ma closer to him, and kisses the top of her head lovingly.

**A/N: So here is this chapter…again I would REALLY appreciate thoughts on this chapter inperticular if you have the time:)**

**It really means a lot that you choose to review and assist me and let me know what you would like to see :)**

**I REALLY hope to hear from you awesome people soon :)**

**~BB23**


End file.
